Two Shadows
by Shinjikun
Summary: Sorccress has found a way to escape from time and merges with another powerful being, Sephiroth. Chapters 1-3


Two shadows  
By: Shinjikun82  
Sanjurom@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue- Ultmaceia's escape Time: A day later after the events of FFVIII  
  
The abyss of time. A place between the past and present. A time of non excistiance. The abyss' sky had purple tone, and the clouds blackened as the electrical storms surrounded the floating island which stood solitary, but there was one person on the island. A mastery sorcerer who had conqured a world in the far future.   
  
"Those Kursed SeeDs! They have banished me here were I am beginning to-" Ulmaceia said as she kneeled on the dirt ground, and trembled nervoously on the floor. A ringing went into her ear as she looked at her hands which were turning transperant. It was a sign of the deletion of her excistance.  
  
"I am being erased into the particles of time. Molecules of matter. Unles- Unless, I find a new bod- body. Ugh-" she said faintly as her body became blury, and the molecules in her body were spreading apart.  
  
"My excistiance has been denied." Ultmaceia said as she she vibrated, and was melting.  
  
With all the strength in her body. She opened up her hand summoning the abyss to open up a hole. A wrinkle in time. The hole in the abyss began to spin at extrme speeds like a malestorm. The sorceress looked, and she began to turn into a solid color as her body was sucked into the vaccum of time and space.  
  
The realm she entered was a time of a corrupt organization was in power, and a silver haired menace walked on the soil of the planet, but was defeated by the freedom fighters that was composed of a: A mercenaery, a karate expert, a mine worker, a ex-assasin, a ninja, a test pilot, a member of an endangered spieces, and a flower girl who had the power to change the world.   
  
This is the beginning of what is to come......  
  
Two heroes of worlds apart will come together....  
  
The battle for two realms has begun....  
  
This is the beginning of the alliance of corrupted minds....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Rebirth  
  
  
The garden in the island of Balamb was skidding on the sea as usaul. The battle against the sorceress has been over. The sky was a bright blue like it always has been. Squall was in the cokcpit of the garden. He was wearing his black leather jacket, and his chain necklace of Griver swung on the botton of his neck as he pointed out at the sea. Headmastr Cid was looking at the back of Squall. The old headmaster bit his lip, and took off his glasses.  
  
"Squall." Cid said.  
"What is it?" Squall asked as he turned back.  
"I had recieved a message from President Laguna Lorie." Cid said.  
"Laguna. (Ok? Was about that stuff he was gonna tell me?)" Squall asked as he picked up his ugnblade behind the control rod were Nida was piloting the garden.  
"It's something about the soreceress. The one that manipulated my wife, and tried to activate time compression. I've thought she was dead, but some things are just like the skies. It may be cloudy, but the sky is still there." Cid said nervously.  
  
Squall replied with a nod of disbeief and looked down on the floor. He put his head up, and said to Nida in a melencoly tone: "Change the course to Esthar."   
  
"Why, sir?" Nida asked as he was swinging the control rod to the right.  
  
The garden suddenly tuned south as the floors below rocked. Cid fell over on his knee as a Garden cadet in the back helped him go back.  
  
"I guess I am not used to this thing." Cid said as he fixed his glasses.  
"(Ultmecia is alive? I thought it was over in the future. We erased her from-)" Squall thought as he looked at the crystal blue sea.   
  
Leonhart walked to the lift platform, and pressed the down button. He pushed it with one finger, and the platform went down by the steel rods propelling it.  
  
"I am gonna tell the others." Squall said.  
  
He went to the floor which one was the headmaster's office before the missile attack by the Galbaldian Army. He walked walked outside the marble floor office, and took the primary elevator to the first floor. Squall looked outsdie the elevator's window looking at a reflection of his poker face. His lips were straight, and his blue eyes gleamed into his pupils.  
  
"Rinoa, she might be in danger." Squall said as he closed his eyes.  
"..again. My freinds. Everyone is in danger if this is true."   
"It sucks to be the leader, but at the end you just know that in your conscince it's the right thing." Squall continued.  
  
The elevator ringed once as the doors opned to the centrel hub of the garden. SeeDs were pacing back and forth. Dr. Kadoweski was walking around waving her right hand at Squall who had just walked out of the elevator.   
  
  
  
He walked slowly to the enterance in the Infirmary were Dr. Kadowoski was standing. His boots clopped on the floor. Squall walked closer towards her, and asked: "What is it?"  
  
"It's Rinoa. She's in some type of trance." Kadowoski said.  
"....Ultmaceia" Squall said as he ran into the infirmary bed room.  
  
Leonhart ran into the infirmy which had only one person on the blue sheets adjacent to a set of large blinds. Squall looked down and had his jaw wide open. She was twitching on the bed. Her eyes were closed as if she were asleep.  
  
"Rinoa?!" Squall yelled as she put his hands on the shouldor of her blue dress.  
"Ohh. Agh Erm...." she mumbbled.  
  
Squall kept on shaking Rinoa to try to waker her up, but it didn't work. He looked down as a green aura surrounded her. The aura's emitted brighter and brighter. Squall tried to grab her shouldors, but the heat of her skin made him back up. His gloves smoked as a green transperent ray flew out, and a cold breeze whirled around the infirmary. The breeze knocked down papers, and the computer termianl on the floor until Rinoa's hure of green became softer and softer until it became normal.  
  
"What happened?" Kadowoski asked as she kneeled down and was cleaning up the ruined room.  
"......." Squall replied.  
"I don't know." Squall said in an idiotic tone.  
  
General Caraway's daughter woke up from the bed, and walked towards Squall who was wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Squall." Rinoa said.  
"What happned? Are you hurt?!" Squall asked.  
"I felt something came out of me. The sorceress came out of me. It has found a new body-" Rinoa stopped and looked at the window.  
"....now" she said in low tone.   
"I'll tell the others. We have to search for the one that is going to be posessed. It's barely been a day since the defeat of the sorceress. How did she?" Squall asked.  
"It's not how, but who." Rinoa said.  
"-but I am glad your alright." Squall said.  
  
Squall went foward Rinoa and wrapped his arms arounder her, and Rinoa did the same. She closed her eyes, and Squall said softly: "We will make it."  
  
  
Meanwhile in the other realm........  
  
Ultmaceia flew around a green pit of liquid which smoked and bubbled. The warp had transported her into a source of souls. A pool of mako, the energy of the planet. She swimmed into the depths of the lifestream which was full of the shreiks and rants of the dead. She went deeper and deeper until she was in absorbed into the pits of the lifrestream were the most terrible beings that have stepped onto this planet.  
  
"There must be someone who has enormus strength." she said as he floated in the green liquid.  
  
  
"Revive it, and use it for my bidding." she continued.  
  
The souls of the Shin-Ra leaders were there screaming and yelling to get out. She went forward were a a man with silver haired man appeared in front of her.  
  
"I've found the pure magic that power I need. The one were I can feed off of like a locust. I sense it." Utmaceia said.  
  
The silver haired man turned back, and his name was Sephiroth. He was one of Shin-Ra's byproducts of destruction, but backfired on them. He turned back and looked at Ultamecia's wrinkled face.  
  
"Who are you? Do you seek me?" Sephiroth asked.  
"I see. I sense your magical power. You are as powerful as I am."   
"I come from another realm were I was defeated."  
"I have been defeated, too by an inferior being!" Sephiroth yelled.  
"The power that I have harnessed is now-. I am inside the power." Sephiroth said as he looked up.  
"I see. I have the power to revive you to regain your human body. The two off us can dominate this planet, and we will seek revenge on the two parties that have persecuted us!" Ultmaceia yelled as she opened her hands, and Sephiroth's sprit jerked and vibrated in the lifestream and taking the SOLDIER into her absorbing the power and knowledge of the two. The two emerged with each other, and were changing into one form. A tall man with silver hair, a black cape, and the powerful sword, Masusume.   
  
"We are in unity. We are one." Sephiroth said as he raced up the lifestream, and into the matreial realm.  
"WE ARE REBORN!" Sephiroth yelled as they began to go closer into the white light which was the entrance into the surface of the planet.  
  
  
  
Esthar- Presidental Residence.  
  
"Something swroooooong!" Ellone yelled in front of Luguna as she covered her ears, and grinded her teeth.  
"What's wrong?" Laguna said as she fell on the floor.  
  
Squall, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, and Quistis walked into the presidental office in Esthar were Laguna was holding Elle who was on the floor screaming in pain.  
  
"Yo! The hell?" Zell asked as he entered the room first.  
"Sis!" Squall yelled as he ran to aid Ellone.  
  
Laguna turned his head at Squall, and said in a humorus tone: "Bad timing."  
  
"Sis, are you alright?" Squall asked.  
"No, I feel something has assimilated in a diffrent time. A different place." Elle said.  
"What?" Squall asked.  
"I don't know were. I don't know when." Elle said.  
  
"You mean Ultmawhatever is alive?" Laguna asked.  
"-It, It could be something else, but I doubt it." Elle said morosely as she was still kneeling on the floor.  
"I am finding out more." she continued.  
  
Ellone was still in her meditative state in which that her powers can manipulate the fabric of time and space. Through her eyes were the blue warp holes which junction to other times, and other worlds. Blue streams of light gleamed backwards. The rays shined brightly throught the passage of time. In the presidental office she lifted her hands up, and said" "This is were this surge I am feeling. It's emittting-" Ellone said slowly.  
  
"Were? Is it here on this planet?" Squall asked.  
"No, somewere distant. A world that is apart from.." Ellone stopped, and collapsed on the floor.  
"Sis!" Squall yelled as Laguna lifted her up, and laid her on his black chair which was next to his desk. The president ran to his desk and pressed a button to contact Dr. Odine who was at the Lunatic Pandora lab a few miles away from once was the secluded city of Esthar. Lugana picked up a reciever and asked loudly: "Is the Dr. Odine there?!"  
  
"He's in the lab reasearching on something." a assistant said.  
"I don't care just tell him to come to the presidental building right now.  
"We have some problems here, man!" Laguna yelled.  
"I'll get him here on the communictor here, prez." the assistant said.  
":BEEP:"  
"Dr. Odine'z here. May I help you?" Dr. Odine asked.  
"Something's wrong with Ellone. She in some kind of trance or something. She says somehting about two powers mergeing. In something like that. That scientific mumbo jumbo. Just tell me what is happening?" Lagna asked as he scratched his neck.  
"Zat's interesting. With the machneirey here haz been malfuctioning here. Ze satellites orbitng are being disrupted. Starz are pulsating, and-" said Odine as he looked into his computer monitor in the lab.  
"A wormhole!" yelled Odine.  
"Worms? What do stars have to do with worms? Maybe I heard you wrong." Laguna asked.  
"A worm hole'z opening. A rip in time and space. Ultmiceia has some how've suvived her death. He was suppose to be erased from the un time." Odine said as he punded his hand on hte table.  
"So are you going to explain this to Squall, and SeeD. This might start something huge." Laguna said.  
  
  
Laguna picked up pushed the button on the intercom, and turned off his link with the Pandora lab. His eyes shut, and he thought to himself: "No. Our good will be gone before if had even started. It's shouldn't be like this." He looked up, and said: "Squall, come." he said slowly.  
Leonahart walked toward Squall, and thought to himself as he looked at Ellone who was sleeping on the chair: "Another world. She can even do that."   
  
Lorie looked at Squall and tapped his finger on his desk, and looked directly into Squall's sky blue eyes.   
  
"A hole in space has opened. We have to go to space to see what's happening. Some kinda worm thing. That's what the Doc said." Laguna said as he put his finger on his chin in the state of thought. Minutes passed by as Squall and the others looked at each other.  
  
"(You never change.)" Squall thoguht.  
"Oh yeah.... We don't know yet. Why don't we go to the lab and get some more info." Laguna said.  
  
Squall turned to the others, and looked at his group of freinds looked at him as his lips opened up slowly as he was trying to say the words, but he couldn't because of the chaos that recently happned yesterday.  
  
"-Let's" Squall stopped and then sighed.  
"Go." he continued.  
  
Zell walked up to Squall, and said "Yeah man. We should go. It's our duty as SeeDs to kicks some Sorceresses' ass!"  
  
The 17 year old SeeD from Balamb turned awafrom his party as he was in deep thought: "It's our duty? A duty or curse? Why can't we just-" Squall thought as he looked back at Squall and the others.  
"-but it's our duty." Squall said.  
"Let's go." Squall said.  
  
Squall and the others walked out of the office as Laguna was occupied by a Esthar troop who was dressed in the metallic armor wich made the guard look like a robot.  
  
"President? Shall I ready the escort?" the troop asked.  
"You know I am not that kinda person. The one who isolates himself in a shrowd of guards like that Deling guy was in Gabaldia." Laguna said as the guard walked back to his quarters.  
"I guess. We've gotta do this again." Laguna said as he continued to look at the group walking to the East Side of Esthar which was the exit out of the hi tech metropolis. They move slowly down to the small teleport as Laguna looked at them carefully. His eyes were peeled at Squall who nodding in disbelief becasue of the recent events.  
  
"I know how you feel." Laguna said soflt as the guard came back and tapped him on the back.  
"Were shall Miss Ellone go?" the guard asked.  
"I think she needs some rest. Put her in my resting quarters, and tell her when she wakes up I am the lab, ok?" Laguna said.  
  
President Lorie walked down the hall and into the small hallway which had a plush red carpet.   
  
"Uh jesse. Why it's just a day? I hope Ellone will be alright." Laguna said as he walked to the small transport elevator were the group was taking turns. Squall, Rinoa, and Zell sat on the elevator as it gleamed purple, and hovered down towards dowtoen Esthar. "I have a bad feeling about this. Something's gonna happen. Guts. Elle felt it." Laguna said as he joined the rest of the SeeDs at the lobby, and they headed to Lunatic Pandora lab which was miles and miles away from Esthar.   
  
A few hours later.....  
  
Two blue hover cars were parked at the grey pavement of the Lunatic Pandora lab were parked, and the exhaust made the vision of the parking sapces blury like a mirage. Inside was Squall, and the others who were waiting for Laguna who was still driving through the large salt lake which was drained by Esthar. Squall looked at the clock and laughed and thought: "He's still a doofus."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's taking Laguna so long. Tch.. He's a slug." Zell said as he was practing his martial arts altreanitng jabs in the air.  
"Yeah." Rinoa said.  
  
Squall looked at the glass doors of the lab as a rectangular car drove into the parking lot and landed down the dusty pavement. It was parked diagnolly outside the boarders of the designated space, and a man with a demin shirt, and khakis walked into the lab.  
  
"Sorry that I am late. I got a little lost there. Now let's go see the Doc." Laguna said as he walked to a computer terminal in front of the door that said in red letters: "AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY." Rinoa looked at Squall and said: "Squall? Are you sure we can make it through this?"   
Squall looked back and said nothing as he quickly turned back towards the front door to the lab. In his mind he thought: "I don't know, but we fought her before. We suceeded or in the worse case...." In the backgournd Laguna put his hand on the hand scanner. A green ray flashed through his hand, and a computer voice said: "Access Granted"  
  
"Well, let's go." Laguna said as the others followed behind him.  
  
The SeeDs and Lore walked into the lab which was going haywire. The computers were making beeps, the monitors were hissing, and disrption filled Dr. Odine's monitor.  
  
"Vell, thiz place looks like it'z gonna blow up!" Odine yelled as laguna tapped on one of the computer keyboards.  
"President Lorie. You came with Squall and the SeeDz. Ve gotta problem here. The probez in our inventory are being jammed like de other equipement here." Odine said as Squall walked towards the professor.  
"I' am gonna explainz it right now. Ok?" Odine said to everbody as they sat on the seats, and on top of the desks in the large lab.  
"We've gotten some strange interuptions occuring herez, and the sattelitez in space. Before they were intreuppted by de high concntraiton of static a worm hole has opened. Sincez the Sorceress has transferred out of Rinoa's body, and Ellone'z power to go into the past and prezent has sensed this wormhole." Odine said.  
"-But if that is really the future sorcerrerz messing time. We have to have some solid proof. We need somone to pilot a spaceship there and survey de area." Odine said as he pointed at the ceiling of the lab.  
"What if something happens?" Laguna asked.  
"We don't know. This could mean if that ship goez into the wormhole. It'd be terrible being warped into another time since Riona's power is gone." Odine said.  
  
Squall walked up to Odine in a slow pace, and said: "I'am going."   
Odine looked at him his eyes brows were up and was baffeled to see him voluntarily  
going into a dangerous circumstance like this.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Odine asked.  
"I am a SeeD. It's our duty." Squall said as Zell walked to the back of him.  
"I am going too." Zell said.  
"Were all going." Quistis said.  
  
Odine nodded and waved his finger up. He turned back, and looked at the computer screens which were scambled because of worhole's interfrence with electronic devices.  
  
"It's too much of a risk! We can't lose all of you. What if Ultamceia were to transport to this world if she is alive!" Odine said.  
"I can only bring four of you so..." Squall said as he put his hand on his chin in thought.  
"Rinoa will be worried that I won't come back, but it's too dangerous."  
"Selphie knows how to pilot the Ragnarock." Squall thought.  
  
Rinoa walked towards Squall and said: "This is crazy."  
  
"Come with me then. I promise nothing will happen. If something does. I'll protect you even if it kills me." Squall said.  
".........." Rinoa replied as she walked back to the group.  
"Selphie, we need someone to pilot the Ragnarock to the worm hole." Squall said.  
"Cool." Selphie said as she walked next to Rinoa.  
"Zell, you can go to. Irvine, and Quistis. If something happens here contact us by the radio, ok?" Squall said.  
"Alright." Irvine said as he was fititng his hand on his head.  
"Let's go to the spaceport." Squall said.  
  
The members of SeeD walked outside of the lab and at the same time Laguna and Odine were having a conversation.  
  
"Man, they sure have guts." Laguna said.  
"The Wormhole can lead them anywere." Odine said.  
"Any place. Any time. If I were them I would just wait." Laguna said.  
"Wait. They can't just wait." Odine said.  
  
  
Chapter 2- The Enocounter  
  
The sky was blue as the ocean, and the sun's rays glimmered into the Ragnarock making it a shiny red. The fusion engines were humming as the people inside were seat belted in spacesuits shaking due to vibration of the engines. Selphie was at the contorl yoke while Zell, Rinoa, and Squall were seated on the passenger seats below.  
  
"(Irvy..) Fusion at 50%" Selphie said.  
"75%"  
"100%" Selphie said as she rose the throttle stick up and at the extreior of the Ragnarock the engines glowed blue. The dragon shaped ship was still being dragged on by the rails of the spaceport.  
  
"How come were not going?" Selphie asked.  
".....Oh, take off the railingz." Odine said in the radio of the cockpit.  
"Opps sorry. I must be dozing. " a control officer said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Selphie looked down wat the railing being removed from the hull of the huge red ship as it hovered in the air.  
  
"Now were talking! Yah-Hoo!!!" Selphie yelled in joy as the Ragnarokc was propelled into the atmosphere and the stathiosphere'ss friction pushed on the Ragnarock making the Ragnarock glow a magma like color. Mean while at the back Squall, and Rinoa looked at each other from their helmet's visors. Zell was fidgiting his arms; trying to adgust to his body.  
  
"This thing is too damn tight! This sucks." Zell said.  
"Squall?" Rinoa asked.  
"What?" Squall asked.  
"Agh! My arm it hurts!" Zell yelled.  
"If we get into that wormhole and never come back.  
What will you do?" Rinoa asked.  
"........." Squall replied as he looked at the canopy of the ragonrock showing the vast sea of stars in the infinate vaccum called space.  
"I understand. You don't know, right?" Rinoa asked.  
"(Your reading my mind.)" Squall asked.  
"Agh!" Zell yelled as he was adusting the straps on his space suit, and made it fit.  
"There." Zell said as he smiled in his spacesuit.  
"Are we there yet?" Squall asked.  
"It's a few meters away. It's bright and white like a marshmellow." said Selphie.  
"Don't say anything about food!" Zell yelled.  
"Ok.. Ok... Can't stand figurtive language." Selphie said.  
  
Outside the Ragnarock was skimming through space like a whale swimming through the seed. It's fusion egine's glowed brightly as it ventured closer the wor hole. A white and blueish warpool that was sucking small pieces of meteorites into it.  
  
"Man, look at it. A passage through time." Zell said.  
  
The ship ventured closer and closer until a foce of gravity jolted through te Ragnarock. Selphie looked at the yoke as she tried to pull of backwards, but the red ship couldn't release it. The Ragnarock was going towards the worm hole, and the emmense force was this pulling the Ragnarock in.  
  
"We have Trouble! Capital T trouble!" yelled Selphie as she was fighting the contorl yoke.  
"Damn it! You can't steer it back?" Squall asked.  
"Nope. Were being pulled in." Selphie said.  
"No." Rinoa said as she nodded.  
"Squall, were gonna get lost." Rinoa said.  
"Hold me."  
  
Squall took of the seat belt and held Rinoa in her arms as Zell said: "Tch This is bad, man were going into the wormhole! Crap!" Zell yelled as a bright ray of whie light shone through the Ragnarock's cokcpit. Zell, Selphie, and Rinoa were yelling in fear as the bright light engulphed the ship, and taking into the other side. The Ragnarock was in the warphole, and suddenly had the nose down towards a grassy field.  
  
"Uhm, I don't like this." Zell said.  
"........" Squall replied.  
  
Selphie was still trying to contol the Ragnarock as it was dropping in altitude. She kept on pulling the yoke down, but on the computer sceen it said: "Control System Failure" . She turned back and said: "Were gonna crash. Hold on!"  
  
The large red spaceship decended in altitude falling out of the blue sky. It was rumbling in the air, and the fusion engines were off. It was falling like a huge hail stone, and was heading towards a large rocket platform which was rusty, and never been used in a few years. Selphie swung the yoke left as the Ragnarock turned a few degrees. It kept on it oging down until it crashed into a grasy field. It skidded on the dir as tsparks flew on the Ragnarock's hull turning the red coating into black ash. The ship continued to skid on the grass. Inside the ship the SeeDs stood fell over and stood up.  
  
"Man, now were in the other world. What do we do?" ask Zell.  
"We have to find Ultmaceia, but we don't who she has posessed or even know this world." Squall said.  
  
Outside the Ragnarock a man with a blue bomber jacket, and goggles walked outside a small town with his spear. His hair was blonde, and a his cigarette was in mouth as usaul. The man left his small prop plane.  
  
"What the f*ck is this?!" he yelled as he put up his spear examining the Ragnarock.  
"This looks pretty cool. It's like something from a comic book." he said.  
"Hey, get us out of here!" said the Seeds through the broken canopy.  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
The middle age man wlaked to canopy. A man in a spacesuit was banging on the window. He had spiky blonde hair, and a tatoo on the side of his head.  
  
"Yo! Get us out of here!" Zell yelled.  
"Huh? Were's the door?" the man asked as he looked at the bottom of the Ragnarock which was beaten and tattered because of the crash.  
  
He continued look down until he saw the cargo hatch which was on the back. It was slightly opened. Zell and Seplhie were in the cockpit looking at the man who had the cig in his mouth.  
  
"He has a cigarette in his mouth. Gross!" Seplhie said.  
"I hope he can get us out here. Huh, Squall?" Zell asked as he turned back.  
  
Squall was taking off his space gear, and revealed his usaul leather jacket and pants. He walked to the back of the ship. Rinoa walked in back of him, and smiled.  
  
"We're safe." Rinoa said.  
".....for now." Squall said negativly.  
  
Leonhart looked down at the metal grating, and saw the hole in hull which was full of dirt, and grass.  
  
"........Maybe were Lost forever......." Squall thought.  
  
  
  
  
Zell's footsteps were clooping on the floor, walked down to the cargo bay which ruined because of the crash landing.  
  
"Is that guy there? He's gonna help us." Zell said.  
"Damn it?! Who the hell landed this?" Cid asked as he was still looing at the hatch whic was dented as hell and the chipping red off.  
"Hey, I am here." Zell said.  
  
  
Dincht crouched and looked through the slit which was an opening in the cargo bay. Through his eyes he saw a filed of green grass, and a few small old style buidlings gathered around a huge brown platform. It was small as atoy from their point of view. He looked ath the man in a blue jacket who was grabbing some silver object in his pocket.  
  
"Jesse, this is some macheniry. You boneheads just wait here. I'll get some of my crew here." the man said as he turned back, and walked through the tall blades of glass  
  
  
Selphie ran to the cargo bay, and looked at Zell who had both of his opened and looking at the surrounding area. A small town that was gathred around a large tower made of rusted metal. Dincht heard only the wind, and nothing else like their world which was bustulng with people.  
  
"Boneheads? That guy is such an asswipe." Zell said as he continued to peek at the hole.  
"Is there any towns there?" Squall asked.  
"Yeah, what's there?" Selphie asked.  
"Yeah, a small one with some large tower, and what the hell is it? A launching thing for rockets?" Zell asked.  
"....Listien, Zell. We can't get out of here as fast as we can. Maybe this were the Soreress is gathering all that energy." Squall said.  
"...Yup. -But what I would do for a hot dog." Zell said.  
"....What are we gonna do in the mean time, man." Zell asked Squall.  
"......"  
"(Never seen him do that in a loong time." Zell said as he took his head out of the opening and kneeled down on the cold metallic graitngs.  
  
  
A few hours have passed, and the SeeDs were waiting. Zell was in the cockpit practicing his fighting technique. His face was red as he swung his fist through the air with extreme force. He kept on alternaitng punches. Back and forth.  
  
"Left and Right." Zell mumbelled  
  
Squall meanwhile was sititng in on the control seats next to the flight systems and computers. Squall looked at the mountains in the horzion of the small town, and Rinoa was in his lap. Squall lips were closed and saw the sun which was dorment in the sky. Rinoa peered her eyes at Squall and smiled.  
  
  
  
"It's not often we get to see this. Even if this is not our world." Rinoa said.  
"....I guess." Squall said.  
"Were gonna fight, probably. Another battle." Squall said.  
  
A rumbuling noise came from the back and Rinoa and Squall stood back up from their moment of peace. It was an old jeep powered by a small electric battery. The same man with a blue jacket was on it, and was holding a large set of pliars. He had a pair of goggles on, and looked at the hull of the Raganarock.  
  
"I hope you can squezze through a hole!" the man yelled.   
  
Zell stopped pratacing and looked at the middle age man with a scruffy hairy face as he squezzed the plairs squezzing the metallic door. The crunching noise ws heard through all over the cockpit. Squall was covering his ears and grinding his teeth. He clsoed his eyes, and said to himself: "Maybe we shouldn't. At least I could spend more time with, but I am a SeeD. Life is just complicated. You chosse one thing over another, but you want the two parties to be happy."  
  
  
He then looked down as the blonde haired man wen up, and the trail of tobacco smoke that followed him. The man looked up, and his eyes bulged at Squall. He looked at him: "I guess you ain't part of these freakin' parts." the man said.  
  
"Were are we?" Squall asked.  
"Your on earth. Good ol' f*ckin earth." the man replied in a scruffy voice.  
"Ok. (I know he's gonna laugh)" Squall said.  
"Have you seen a sorceress past by? (Here it goes....)" Squall asked solently.  
"Hmm.... AH-HA-HA!!!! Kid, stop making up stupid ass jokes. That's the lamest joke  
I've heard in my life!" Cid said humorusly as he laughed hard, but then coughed up the mucus because of his heavy smoking.  
"You lost?" Cid asked.  
"(What do you think?!) Yes....." Squall said.  
"Hey. You should get out, and get some dinner, eh?" Cid asked.  
  
  
Squall turned back at his team, and said: "Yeah, let's go eat. We've been stuck in here for a few hours,so?"  
"Yeah." Zell said.  
"Ok, so let's get out!" Cid yelled.  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, and Zell slowlt climbed out of the Ragnarock at the same time. Cid was out first waving his hand sitting in the jeep. Cid took the cig out of his mouth, and smashed the butt of the stick. He turned right as the fourd SeeDs went into the jeep, and headed towards the small town called Rocket Town.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Intro of two fighters.  
  
It was about 11:00 PM in Rocket Town. The rocket luanching platform was rusty, and blackned by the sut of the engines that once launched there. The lights were on in one house which was Cid Highiwnd's house were he resided with Sherra, his assistant. They were in the kitchen were Sherra, who was wearing a lab coat, and glasses. She pouring tea into Squall's cup as he looked up at her. Zell, meanwhile was stuffing his mouth with garlic bread, and was choking on the crums.  
  
  
"....Take it easy, Zell." Squall said.  
  
Zell coughed out the crums as Rinoa patted his back to ease the flow in his throat. He turned blue, and drank the tea in his mug. Squall, meanwhile sipped the tea, and wiping his nose.  
  
"So what are your names?"  
"I am Squall, the leader of SeeD." he said.  
"I am Zell. Hi." Zell said, and the coughed slowly.  
"I am Selphie."  
"I am Rinoa."  
  
The SeeDs paused, and looked back at the front door were somebody was knocking. Cid meanwhile was in his room whipping the sweat off his forehead, and fixing a large rotar engine for the 'Tiny Bronco', one of his most beloved objects. His gloves were covered in black oil, and he had the wrench in between two gears within the engine. When he heard the knocking, he stood up, and walked to the front door. Cid looked in the peekhole, and saw a yellow blur in front of his eyes. The person knocking on the door, and the Cid took off his glove and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, man..... Long time, no see." Cid said.  
  
A short man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes entered the room with his hand held with a girl who had brown hair, a nice figure, and eyes the same color as her hair. The man was named Cloud, and the girl's name was Tifa.  
  
".....We got some uh...uninvinted guests."   
  
Cloud peek into the door, looking at the four SeeDs who were eating their dinner. Then, he saq Squall looking at him and nodded. He chukled a bit and Zell noticed it and his eyes peered at Squall's face.  
  
"...What the hell?"  
  
Squall started pointing with his black gloves at Cloud who laid back on a small bin with umbrellas, and squinted.  
  
"..........."  
"....It's his hair."   
  
Zell meanwhile looked at Cloud who was taking off his jacket and putting on to silver the silver rack next to the umbrella bin.  
  
"It's so spiky. Looked like someone scared him up!"  
  
Zell snickered and laughed in his mind.  
  
Cid meanwhile walked in front of Strife and threw the empty cigarettes on his belt, and threw it into the trash can.  
  
"Kicking the habit...."  
"It's hard, eh. Well, what are these people doing here? I thought it was just us." Cloud asked.  
"Uh.....A long story.....We'll converse on this during dinner."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tifa meanwhile was helping Serra with cleaning the dirty dishes. She was wearing yellow, rubber gloves, and scrubbed vigoursly took the crumbs off the plates. Serra meanwhile was drying off the plates.  
  
"Uh....Who are those people?" Tifa asked curiously.  
"I dun know, Cid said he picked him up somewere in the fields over there." Serra said.  
"They look........different."  
"Well....yeah they don't look like people from here."  
  
Squall and the SeeDs meanwhile were finished with their meanwhile Cloud sat on the chair were Squall laid his gunblade on top of the table. Cloud was eating the dinner slowly; savouring every bite. He looked at his gunblade which shined because of the lamp's light. Squall's scar was fading slowly away as Strife looked directly at him.  
  
"....Hey....." Cloud said.  
"..........."  
  
Squall meanwhile took off his black gloves and put it on the chair. He looked at Cloud sternly. Cloud nodded, and yawned.  
  
"My name is Cloud, What's yours?"  
"......Squall......"  
"What brings you here?"  
  
Squall nodded and sighed and responded with no response as usaul. He closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Listen, I think you might think this is a bit ood. Have you seen a sorceress here?"  
"What?!" he asked in a puzzled tone.  
"Well-" Squall paused.  
  
Cid meanwhile tapped Cloud in the back, and said: "I'll tell you all about it. Bring Tifa with you."  
  
Cloud looked at Tifa who was sitting next to the backyard were Rinoa and them were talking.  
  
"So you're not from around here." Tifa said.  
".....You can say that..." she replied.  
"Tif, come with me, please." Cloud said as he walked in front of her  
  
Rinoa's pupils roamed around the ceiling as she fixed her hair. She looked at Cloud who had was talking with Tifa. Rinoa whisppered into Tifa's ear and asked: "Is he your boyfreind?"  
  
"Yes, I've known him since we were kids."  
"We go way back....."  
  
  



End file.
